Stupid Muggle Songs
by Apeuree A Etre Seul
Summary: Have you ever had a song stuck in your head all day? Just repeating over and over again? Have you ever had multiple? Draco has. It drove Draco to do some stupid things. DMHP Oneshot


Disclaimer-All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rowling and all the wonderful bits of songs belong to numerous of great singers.

Have you ever woken up with a song stuck in your head? Does it play over and over again? Until you just want to scream on top of your lungs?

Today I woke up with a song stuck in my head. I think it was muggle. I don't exactly listen to that trash but that song was there, just playing in my head, all innocently.

During a lecture Professor Snape was droning on about, it changed, all of sudden I'm hearing.

_This is hell_

we're living in the denoument of the battle's gripping awe,  
so what's the use of being good to satisfy them all?

how could hell be any worse?  
life alone is such a curse!  
fuck you, this is hell 

I roll my eyes, muggles are to dramatic.

Taking a peek at Potter and his friends, I saw him leaning on the Weasel, and that fucking song yet again changed

_Oh jealousy look at me now  
Jealousy you got me somehow  
You gave me no warning  
Took me by surprise  
Jealousy you led me on  
You couldn't lose you couldn't fail  
You had suspicion on my trail_

How all my jealousy  
I wasn't man enough to let you hurt my pride  
Now I'm only left with my own jealousy  


"What the Fuck?" I say loudly as I jump up off my chair making it slam hard onto the potions room cold floor.

Taking a slow turn to look at the seething potions master, I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I didn't really didn't question why that obnoxious song played at the very moment I looked at Potter during potions. Trying to understand muggles was too tiring.

But as I sat sulking at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, the crappy song yet again changed.

_I'm the sexiest person alive and all the boys my age can agree  
I'm so sexy_.

_I'm the sexiest person in the world  
I'm so sexy tons of guys stare at me no matter where I am  
I'm sexier then all the rest I'm the best singer and You know I aint nothing less  
I'm so sexy I love it Sexy day and night._

Draco rolled his eyes. He already knew he was sexy.

Reaching up to get his goblet, he caught sight of Potter walking in to the Great Hall. And boy, did he walk.

Quickly removing eyes from Potters hips, he took a swing from his goblet. Looking over his goblets rim, he chocked and spit out his drink toward unfortunate first years. He caught sight of Potter bending over to pick up a fallen utensil, giving Draco a perfect view. But of course that song had to change

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it I ain't never seen an ass like that The way you move it, _

The song was interrupted by Professor Snape, of course. Who was currently standing in front of Draco blocking the mouth watering view.

Looking into the Professor's seething face–yet again, he sighed.

Fucking Muggles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco covered his ears with his pillows, imagining that he could block the stupid noise out his head with a flimsy pillow.

That song! It was driving him crazy!

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Your father tends the sheep_

_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Our cottage vale is deep_

_The little lamb is on the green_

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

Over and over again! That fucking lullaby!

Who the hell sings a song about sheep and snow?

For the millionth time today, Draco sighs, as he realized he's not going to get any sleep.

Cramming the pillow hard against his head, he snorts as he tries to imagine his farther tending to sheep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco blood shot eyes snaps open as he starts to hear giggling happy little children sing

_its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world  
_

_it's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
theres so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all_

_  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world_  
_  
There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world  
_  
Muggles just reached a new low.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco slowly put his head on the Slytherin table.

_Oh somebody kill me please,  
Somebody kill me plee-ase,  
Im on my knees,  
Pretty pretty please kill me._

I want to die.  
Put a bullet in my head.

Draco smirked, he liked this one.

Lifting his head up, he looked at the doors to the Great Hall.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and out came Potter and that bookworm slag laughing, and like every other time, the song changed.

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_  
You're so fine  
I want you to be mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright_

Slamming his head back down on the table he realized this was getting out of control.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in a dark room.

I'm sitting in a filthy unused classroom that's pitch black.

I'm thinking.

I'm bored out of mind.

Draco sighed, he needed to figure out how to end this. It's wasting his beauty sleep. Not that he needs it.

Thinking really hard, Draco thought back to all the times the song changed.

Draco had an idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waiting for Potter isn't the funniest thing in the world.

Taping his fingers on his folded arms, as he waited outside Potter's common room, he almost–almost, started to hum.

Finally when the portrait door swung opened and out walked Potter. He grabbed him and shoved him into the wall next to the portrait door. Squeaks were heard from his two lackeys. Smashing his lips against Harry's he can faintly hear the song

_Maybe it's your laughter  
Maybe it's the magic of your smile  
Maybe you're an angel  
'Cause hope is always dancing in your eyes  
I can't imagine a more beautiful person than you  
May I have the honor of sharing a melody or two_

May I have this dance  
May I lead you across the floor  
May I take your hand  
And spin you around and round once more  
May I hold you close  
Before this evening is through  
May I have this dance with you

Do you hear the music  
Do you like the way they play our song  
Do you know how much I love you?  
Baby, I could hold you all night long  
So close to heaven  
My dreams have already come true  
I'll treasure this moment  
'Cause I'm making a memory with you 

Pulling away from Harry, he stops and listens. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Draco Malfoy smiled as he turned away from the dazed boy and his two shell shocked friends and walked away humming.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Harry woke up with a song stuck in his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_-_

A/N: I hope you like it!

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, it's unbetaed.

Songs aren't mine.


End file.
